Kabar Angin
by kanon1010
Summary: "Sasuke! Naruto kecelakaan ditabrak truk dan kepalanya bocor!" kabar beneran apa bohongan tuh? kalau sampai beneran gimana ya reaksi Sasuke melihat kondisi kekasihnya seperti itu? padahal mereka sedang bertengkar. kalau mau tau ada apa, ya baca aja.


"Sasuke, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu!" teriak Naruto sambil bersusah payah mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Langkah Sasuke semakin cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang terengah-engah karena kecapaian mengejarnya. Dalam hatinya sih ia merasa tak tega melihat kekasih tercintanya kecapaian seperti itu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi kemarahan telah melenyapkan rasa kasihan. Hanya pembalasan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuk Naruto.

"Sasukeeeee! Kenapa gak mau dengerin penjelasanku dulu sih!" teriak Naruto lagi dan masih tetap diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. "Baik! Kalau itu maumu _fine_! Kuharap kau tak menyesal, Teme sialan!"

Kalimat terakhir dari Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. Tetapi saat ia menoleh sosok Naruto sudah menghilang…

.

.

**~Kabar Angin~**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Humor , Romance

**Warning ! : fic ini mengandung unsur humor yang mungkin kurang meyakinkan. Dengan bersetting AU dan hubungan BL. Miss typo dan typo's yang masih sering hadir serta tingkat ke OOC yang lumayan tinggi. ditambah pula keanehan yang akan temui selama membaca. Jika anda tak menyukai fic ini bisa segera anda tinggalkan, terima kasih**.

_Have a nice read_

_Dozo~~__._

.

.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Cih, dobe sialan sekarang kemana dia? Sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah tetapi ia belom kembali ke kelas, pasti dia marah dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Bukannya aku tega mau menghukumnya seperti ini, tetapi apa yang kulihat tadi cukup membuatku kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia bergelayut manja di lengan si Sabaku itu. Aku tau dia itu sepupu jauhnya tapi _hello~_ semua orang tau Sabaku Gaara itu menyukai Naruto.

Setelah itu kupikir hanya itu saja, eh tak lama kemudian si rusa pemalas Nara itu mengelus-ngelus rambutnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Baca dnegan benar L-E-M-B-U-T. padahal selama berteman dengannya ia tak pernah mentap orang lain seperti itu, hanya pada keluarganya saja yang kulihat ia melakukan hal itu dan bisa kusimpulkan kalau si rusa pemalas itu menyukai DOBEKU! Baca lagi dengan benar DO-BE-KU! Uchiha property jangan diganggu.

"Ke…Sasuke…SASUKE!"

Suara siapa sih itu? Menganggu lamunanan ku saja. Saat kulihat siapa orang yang telah berani menganggu lamunanku, ternyata si _baka aniki_ sedang berdiri di sampingku dengan wajah…. cemas?

"Hn."

"Heh! Masih bisa ya bertampang seperti itu dengan keadaan seperti ini," ujarnya dengan gaya berkacak pinggang.

"Apa mau mu? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu, Aniki." Kembali aku berkutat dengan _I-pod_ yang sedang memutarkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku.

Saat _playlist_ sampai di lagu tersebut berputar di lagu kesukaan si dobe, yaitu _Ikimono Gakari – Sentimental Boyfriend_. Pas sekali dengan ku 'kan pasti itu yang kalian pikirkan. Ah, aku jadi memikirkan si dobe lagi.

Tetapi lagu itu berhenti dan terlepas dari genggamanku. Karena dengan cepat aku berlari menuju ke satu tempat dimana ia berada. Apa yang menyebabkanku seperti ini? Ini gara-gara aniki mengatakan.

"Sasuke! Naruto kecelakaan di tabrak truk dan kepalanya bocor. Sekarang ada di rumah sakit."

.

* * *

.

Langkah kakiku berlari dengan cepat, dipikiranku hanya satu yaitu NARUTO.

Tak kuperdulikan lagi umpatan dari orang-orang yang telah kutabrak dengan semena-mena. Begitu sampai di depan sebuah kamar langsung saja kudobrak pintu itu dan yang terlihat adalah…

"NARUTO!"

"Sa-Sasuke? Kenapa bisa tau aku ada disini?" tanyanya dengan rawut wajah yang bingung.

"Kamu gak kenapa-kenapa? Ada luka ? kepalamu bocor dimana?" kuperiksa seluruh tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Teme! Bocor apaan sih?" ia melepaskan pelukanku begitu saja dan kulihat hanya ada plester di wajah dan lengannya saja. Tidak ada perban atau luka apapun.

"Bukannya kamu ketabrak truk terus kepalanya bocor?"

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang? Aku Cuma ketabrak sepeda karena menyelamatkan Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? Siapa?"

Ia pun mengambil sosok makhluk berbulu berwarna orange dengan suara khasnya yang 'meaw'

"Ini dia Kyuubi, kucing yang kuselamatkan di pinggir jalan dekat sekolah." Balasnya riang mengendong kucing berbulu orange kecoklatan itu. Dan itu membuatku tampak bodoh.

"Te-teme? Kamu kenapa?"

Dengan cepat kupeluk dia dan kuyakini dia masih ada disampingku dan kubisikan kata maaf di telinganya. "Maaf dobe, harusnya aku dengarkan penjelasanmu dulu apa jadinya kalau kamu bener-bener ketabrak truk." Semakin kupererat pelukan ini dan ia membalasnya.

"Iya, ku maafkan lain kali jangan cemburuan ya. Gaara itu kan cuma sepupu lagian tadi itu aku minta tolong dia buat bilangin ke _kaa-san_ kalau aku mau pulang sama kamu daripada sama dia." Penjelasan dari Naruto membuatku terdiam dan memutuskan membiarkannya berbicara lebih lanjut. "Dan untuk Shikamaru, masa aku selingkuh sama pacar sahabatku. Shikamaru kan pacar Kiba." Kedua tangannya menyetuh wajahku. "Jadi semua sudah jelas kan teme,"

Naruto tersenyum dnegan hangatnya. Senyum yang selalu kusukai dan juga senyum yang membuatku berkali-kali jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Lagi pula siapa yang mengabarkan kalau aku tertabrak truk?"

"Hn."

Cih, lihat saja siapapun yang memulai cerita palsu itu akan ku cincang otaknya. Dan ku remuk-remuk. Berani sekali ia mempermainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_**End Sasuke POV**_

* * *

Naruto yang melihat aura hitam Sasuke keluar menjadi takut dan merinding, demi meredakan amarah sang kekasih, ia memeluk Sasuke dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Biasanya hanya itu cara terbaik untuk meredakan amarah Sasuke. Tapi tanpa ia sadari di dalam hati kekasihnya itu masih tersimpan rencana untuk mencincang sang pembuat berita palsu itu.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ayo tadi cerita sudah sampai mana?" teriak Kiba di antara teman-temannya.

"Hmm sampai Naruto tertabrak truk." Balas Lee dengans semangat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliran Konohamaru!"

"Hm, Naruto tertabrak truk dan kepalanya bocor sekrang ada di rumah sakit."

"APA!" teriak Itachi yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Konohamaru dan langsung berlari ke kelas Sasuke.

"Mati kita, kalau Sasuke tau cuma cerita bohong tentang Naruto yang cuma ditabrak truk bias di cincang kita…."

"Tapi kan seru permainan ini, bagaimana kalo dilanjutkan." Suigetsu memancing teman-temannya agar melanjutkan permainan cerita palsu itu dan mereka semua menyeringai dan melanjutkan cerita itu.

"Bagimana kalau jadi, Naruto di tabrak truk kepalanya bocor dengan otak berceceran di jalan." Juugo memecahkan kesunyian, tetapi malah perkataannya malah terdengar oleh Iruka sensei sehingga ia pingsan ditempat.

"Kalau begini bukan hanya masalah dengan Sasuke, tapi juga sama Kakashi sensei." Perkataan Lee sontak membuat Kiba, Suigetsu, Juugo, Chouji merinding ketakutan.

.

.

* * *

\^0^/

\^0^/

* * *

a/n : ahahhaha XDD gak lucu kan! Maksa banget nih cerita kan? Ahhaha keliatan kok T-T.. kanon Cuma lagi badmood dan isenk aja bikin ini fic ngeluapin ke BT-an, lagipula ini cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu secene di komik (tapi lupa judulnya)

dan makasih banget buat yang udah review di fic kanon yang **"why he don't want have relationship with women"** ^^ makasihhhh buanget!

ok minna! Tiap fic kanon tunggu saran, masuka, kritikan, dan lainnya di kotak **REVIEW**

sankyuu ^^ +hug and kiss+


End file.
